


Of Aliens and Anomalies (COMING SOON: June of 2018)

by MelanyTheMelon



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanyTheMelon/pseuds/MelanyTheMelon
Summary: Alex and her infamous group of friends encounter with an old enemy: the repercussions of past events.





	Of Aliens and Anomalies (COMING SOON: June of 2018)

The blue-haired gal wandered about the endless halls of her school, scanning the area with disoriented eyes in hopes to find Nona among all the lockers and people passing by.

Though she knew the possibility of Nona being around the school's premises was scarce, she needed to find her. Excluding any possible location where she could be at was out of the question. She needed to tell her about the recent anomalies found next to her home and the way they all seemed to connect with the past. 

At first, she'd decided to pay minor attention to these matters, yet as Ren and Jonas — and even Clarissa — began to tell her about their own, strange experiences, she believed there was something more behind it all.

This time, however, she was determined on not letting things go as badly as they did over at Edwards Island.

To summarize, she wasn't going to let any sort of supernatural shit have their way with her friends.


End file.
